projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue 4: Welcome To The World
Synopsis A figure heads for the bridge and calls out someone called "Tri-Edge". But the other person thinks he is mistaken for someone else. The one calling out to him, Haseo, thinks he is the target of his revenge, but the other person, Kite, claims he never even heard of someone like that. However, it was revealed that Haseo came from a future version of The World, R:2. Kite is worried that the timelines are being crossed again and as Haseo heads toward Kite, another person, who looks similar to Kite, appears before them. This one was apparently the "Tri-Edge" that Haseo was looking for. After some talk, they agree to team up and fight him. Just then, more enemies appeared. They came from Haseo's time, but that wasn't all, two figures show up and they were chasing them. Kite thinks they may have come from the human world, and they seem to recognize Kite immediately since they fought together during the last time this happened. After asking why they're here, Zephyr explains that strange things were appearing in their world, Basel, and their PMF were sent to take care of it. Just then, an enemy appeared from the water, one that none of them recognize. Someone teleports in unexpectedly from the other side, and Vashyron suddenly gets excited. She seems to recognize the two and reveals herself as God Eater Alisa...and it seems she came from 3 years in the future, which will explain her new look. The others aren't exactly convinced though, but it seems she was brought through time as well. One more person then shows up behind the two PMFs, their last member Leanne. The reason she was late was because of makeup retouching (not surprising), but Kite suggests that they start fighting before things get more confusing. Just then, strange things start appearing all over the area. Apparently the field is bugged out and they need to avoid the traps (except those that are beneficial) while taking out the enemies. Just when they get the drop on Tri-Edge, he warps away. Kite will probably need to ask a certain girl for help. Once all the enemies are gone, everyone wonders how to get home. Kite manages to log out Alisa with a Gate Hack, while the PMF decide to take the same route they used to get here in the first place. Kite and Haseo are left alone now, but Kite knows of a place to start looking: Delta Server, Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Hulle Granz Cathedral, the place where it all began. This stage features tutorials on Breakable Objects and Chests, Enemy Special Attacks, Traps, and Status Ailments Trap types: Blue Spark (SP damage), Red Spark (HP damage), Green Light (HP restore), Blue Light (SP restore), Spark (Stun trap) Dark (Bind Trap), Poison (Poison Trap), White Light (Heal Status Ailments) Party Members Pair Units * Kite & Haseo * Zephyr & Vashyron Solo Units * Leanne * Alisa Enemies * Tri-Edge * Bugborn Alpha x5 * Gboro-Gboro Items * Wonder Potion * Holy Potion * Godly Potion Trivia * The title "Welcome to The World" were the words Ovan tells Haseo when they first met. * The "Pluto Again" incident, also known as the "Cursed Wave" was the incident spanning the original .hack// games where users would fall into a coma while playing The World. The incident was resolved after Kite and his friends defeated the Epitaphs of Twilight sent by Morganna, who was trying to destroy Aura. * Hulle Granz Cathedral was the beginning of both Kite and Haseo's journeys and an important place in .hack// and G.U. It was where Kite first unlocked the power of the Twilight Bracelet and where Haseo lost Shino to Tri-Edge and began his quest of revenge. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter